


Il punto della situazione

by AkaneMikael



Series: Next Generation [9]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Nick, from lovers to friends, when the things changes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Laver Cup 2018. Post torneo. Sascha se l'è spassata con Grigor mentre Nick si è deciso sul serio con Jack. Ma loro due avevano un certo qualcosa aperto. Tipo un'amicizia con benefici...





	Il punto della situazione

**Author's Note:**

> in realtà avrei dovuto pubblicarla prima, subito dopo le Dinamiche da Laver Cup, perché è proprio l’immediato seguito, stessa sera, ora successiva in pratica, però alla fine i giorni volano ed io a volte me li perdo proprio. Comunque i protagonisti sono Nick e Sascha, con POV dell’autraliano. È il caso di fare il punto della situazione fra quei due visto che li avevamo lasciati in una strana relazione di amicizia con benefici aperti ad altri e che nel mentre... beh si sono aperti parecchio! E niente, buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

IL PUNTO  DELLA SITUAZIONE 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2f5206a7e4431000d43228ad8248ee5a/tumblr_p6bci6juDJ1rmdmxco1_400.png)

  
E così finalmente ci rivediamo, caro Sascha!   
Ci incontriamo in corridoio uscendo dalle camere dopo la ristrutturazione, siamo distrutti ma lui molto, molto di più.   
Jack che è con me mi vede soffermarmi davanti alla scena, e così ridacchiando mi fa l'occhiolino e va avanti.   
Sascha e Grigor escono dalla camera per primi e parlottano.   
\- Dovremo lasciarlo dormire... -   
\- Sì ma deve venire anche lui, sicuramente ci rimarrebbe male nel perdersi il gala di chiusura. -   
\- Ho capito ma l'abbiamo fatto dormire poco... -  
\- Eh ma non poteva rimanere là... -   
\- Va bene tu vai avanti, ci penso io... - L'espressione di Sascha è veloce ma inequivocabile, un po’ di gelosia che Grigor nota e gli dà un pizzicotto sulla guancia, un occhiolino e poi rientra.   
La porta si chiude con Grigor dentro e Sascha si gira e si ferma ritrovandosi me poco più in là con le braccia conserte e l'aria curiosa, anche divertita e di sfida direi.   
Lui si ferma, sussulta, alza il mento e poi la luce nei suoi occhi torna divertita come sempre quando mi guarda.   
Mi raggiunge, mi passa davanti e mi fa il dito medio.  
Io ridendo lo inseguo verso gli ascensori:   
\- Mi sa che non servono più i miei servizi! -   
Sascha mi sgomita mentre si infila per primo ed io ridendo lo inseguo:  
\- Ehi guarda che anche io non ho bisogno dei tuoi per ora! - lui mi guarda sorpreso senza capire e continuo come un treno: - Alla fine hai capito quanto sia speciale Grigor! Sapevo che ci cadevi anche tu! E il povero Domi? -   
\- Come diavolo... - cerca di difendersi ma io ridendo lo spingo bonariamente:   
\- Non provarci, capisco subito quando uno si fa un altro! Quella era l'atteggiamento post sesso! -   
\- Tanto te lo sei fatto anche tu, che vuoi? - va sulla difensiva ed io blocco l'ascensore quando sta per arrivare.  
\- Niente, però mi devi spiegare di chi parlavate. - Sascha inarca le sopracciglia scettico.   
\- E devi fermare l'ascensore per quello? - scuoto la testa infilando le mani in tasca:  
\- No, ma voglio sapere quello prima di dirti una cosa. Anzi chiederti. - Sascha non trova tanto interessante la risposta che mi deve dare per cui risponde subito come se non fosse niente di che:  
\- Oh solo David che si è ubriacato ed ha retto meno di noi. Ha dato prima un bacio a me poi uno a Gri e poi è crollato addormentato! L'abbiamo svegliato dopo una mezz'ora ed adesso non sapevamo cosa fare. Soddisfatto? -  
Rido di gusto.   
\- Sembra parli di vostro figlio! E poi Gri? Siete già a quel punto? Wow! - lo prendo un po in giro e lui incrocia le braccia al petto sulla difensiva, ma so che si sta divertendo perché abbiamo questo modo di fare noi e ce la spassiamo così:  
\- Sei invidioso? Pensavo avessi già provato con lui! - continuo a ridacchiare, alzo le spalle e sminuisco io ora guardando altrove.   
\- Qualcosa, non completo, tu hai fatto tutto vedo... Voglio aggiornamenti eh? - e spero che con questo capisca cosa volevo dirgli davvero, non voglio dirglielo sul serio... Sascha mi fissa assottigliando gli occhi ed eccolo che ci arriva.   
\- Nick cosa volevi dirmi? - sbuffo e faccio una smorfia cambiando posizione come se fossi in prigione, alla fine lo dico senza troppe cerimonie.   
\- Rimaniamo amici senza benefici, ti va? - Sascha mi guarda come se fossi matto. Io sto per dargli una testata e alla fine si riprende, per fortuna che è sveglio e non irritante come gli altri.   
\- Jack? Ne ero sicuro! Era l'unico con cui avevi un rapporto speciale che non ti eri mai fatto! E non capivo perché ti ho sempre visto trasportato e felice con lui! Alla fine ci siete riusciti! Sono contento! È quello giusto per te perché ti accetta! E ti illumina tutto! Dai! - così visto che non sta più zitto lo zittisco io con una mano sulla bocca, irritato.  
\- Hai finito o ti devo mettere il mio uccello in bocca? - Sascha annuisce e ridacchia, così tolgo la mano e allargo le braccia polemico:  
\- Siamo d'accordo? Amici e basta? Tutto ok? -  
Annuisce shoccato ed io faccio ripartire l'ascensore che in poco arriva.  
\- Ma voglio i dettagli. Che ti dia la voglia di qualcosa di serio è incredibile. - usciamo insieme ridendo. Non mi stupisce che abbia capito subito che non me lo ha chiesto Jack ma che me lo ha fatto venire voglia. Per questo mi piace da matti questo ragazzo. Perché mi capisce al volo.  
\- Prima tu! - e così prima lui, come se non vedesse l'ora Sascha comincia fitto fitto a raccontarmi tutto e prima che me ne accorga le cose vanno da sole nella direzione che spero sia la migliore per tutti. Lo spero davvero. Oggi ci voglio credere.   
  
\- E quindi poi ho pensato...-   
\- Wow! - mi interrompe stupito.  
\- Smettila non è quello! - rispondo sgomitandolo e ridendo.  
\- Ah non è quella la cosa incredibile? - ride a sua volta.  
\- No! Poi ho pensato... se non lo faccio ora forse non succederà più una cosa come questa. Sai questa atmosfera... noi due insieme qua... e mi sono deciso, non ci ho pensato tantissimo nel senso che volevo solo baciarlo. Cioè prima di non farlo mai più... non so se ha senso...-   
\- Più di quel che sembra a te... - puntualizza con un sorrisino divertito. Mi fa piacere che capisca ma non avevo dubbi.  
\- Ed ora ho visto che non posso più farne a meno... - concludo sbrigativo pensando di aver concluso.  
\- E che non hai voglia di altri perché ti calma e ti basta. - Sascha è sempre una spanna sopra, glielo devo concedere.  
\- Per ora è così e lui vuole lo stesso nel senso gli sta bene e per qualche miracolo gli piaccio come sono e...-  mi imbarazza dire certe cose ma le direi solo a lui...  
\- È una cosa meravigliosa Nick... - mi interrompe improvviso. Ci rimango di sasso e poi sorrido ebete arrossendo da idiota. In sala lo vedo ben vestito, così bello più che mai che parla e scherza con altri. È il raggio di sole di questa festa per me.  
\- Grazie... tu con Grigor? - chiedo fermandoci indietro per sapere un po’ di cazzi suoi prima di non avere più modo.   
\- Nah non sono nella fase seria ed esclusiva! - sembra mi pesti un piede e preciso subito con una smorfia:  
\- Io non sono... -   
\- Si certo... - chiude subito. - Comunque io voglio solo il tennis e delle valvole di sfogo, delle distrazioni non impegnative. -   
Sentendolo rido ancora, ma io e lui siamo sempre così:  
\- È incredibile che all'inizio volevamo cose opposte ad ora...-  
\- Io non volevo niente! Né cose serie né distrazioni! Ma poi mi hai fatto capire che le distrazioni non impegnative sono sane... - Sascha deve sempre avere ragione o non si sente bene, così rido ancora e sollevo il mento con aria di sfida  
\- Quindi ammetti che avevo ragione? - Sascha si ricorda che inizialmente cercavo io divertimento e lui non voleva saperne. Ridiamo ancora ripensandoci.  
\- Alla fine ci sono dei pro molto importanti nell'avere le giuste valvole di sfogo. E per rispondere a prima si... Grigor è speciale! Non potevo non provarlo! -  
\- Ti ho rovinato proprio! - Sascha mi spinge e fa una smorfia ma poi si illumina senza accorgersi e mi giro a guardare. Grigor arriva con un rincretinito David che vorrebbe essere morto. Se lo tiene a braccetto e lo sostiene. Ha un'espressione così dolce e solare mentre saluta tutti che mi viene spontaneo guardare Sascha, non si accorge nemmeno della faccia ebete che sta facendo e per un momento contemplo l'idea di non dire nulla e lasciare che lo scopra da solo, ma poi mi ricordo che siamo amici  
\- Guarda che con lui non ci puoi andare tanto leggero sai...-   
Sascha si riprende e mi guarda senza capire   
\- Cioè? -  
\- Cioè Grigor ti prende. Ha quel potere con tutti. -  
\- Per questo non sei andato oltre l'assaggio? - ridacchio e saluto Grigor e David che ci raggiungono. Poco dopo anche Jack e Diego e mentre il casino aumenta e David soffre, io li guardo. Prima Sascha che fissa Grigor come se fosse suo e basta. Poi Jack che mi prende il braccio ed una scarica mi attraversa, lo guardo e sorrido come un idiota.   
Un idiota che oggi è felice.


End file.
